<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamukoma/Komahina Drabbles &amp; Oneshots by shsl_selfloathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891248">Kamukoma/Komahina Drabbles &amp; Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_selfloathing/pseuds/shsl_selfloathing'>shsl_selfloathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dont read this it’s basically just a massive ramble, Drabble Collection, He’s just really really bad at them, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Mention of drinking, hyperfixation the book, kamukoma is a vibe, komahina is a lifestyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_selfloathing/pseuds/shsl_selfloathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pov: we’re having a sleepover, it’s 3AM you just want to sleep but I won’t stop talking about komahina and kamukoma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro Note, not an actual chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so basically I want somewhere to publish little oneshots and late night komahina/kamukoma brain rot moments, so here you go.</p><p>This book is really bad just forewarning, I don’t want this to represent my writing— uh... yeah. </p><p>Feel free to leave requests, I can’t guarantee I’ll write them, but if something you say gets my brain whirling, i’ll probably post it, and credit your comment ^^</p><p>Thank Thank!<br/>
-J</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Izuru Kamukura gets drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just really think Izuru would get super cuddly and sleepy when he’s drunk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week since the death of their leader, Junko Enoshima. It was truly a despair inducing turn of events to say the least. Currently, all the remnants were holding a funeral of sorts, though it was more of a party to celebrate the despair. Who knew what was going on down on the lower level of the mansion, he had heard Tsumiki suggest dismemberment, and everyone else had seemed pretty on board. Nagito himself wanted to participate, however, he was simply a servant, with no place at a party. So he hid himself away in his upstairs bathroom, patiently awaiting his opportunity for a piece of the body.</p><p>But for now, he swung his legs, patiently sitting atop his bed. Undisturbed, as no one bothered to check on him.<br/>
That was, until the door creaked open.<br/>
Nagito looked up, seeing a familiar long haired figure. <i> Ah.... how fortunate of me </i> He thought. “Kamukura-sama? what are you doing here? did you get lost?” </p><p>The man brushed his fingers over the doorway. “Do you doubt me?” He asked, his voice slurring a little. “Ah... of course not.” Nagito chirped. “My apologies, I didn’t wish to doubt you I just-”</p><p>Izuru slowly approached him. propping a knee on the mattress He fell into the servant’s lap. “A-ah!” Nagito gasped, his cheeks turning red. “Kamukura-sama...! What are you...?”</p><p>The ultimate groaned, wrapping his arms around the servant. He moved Nagito onto is back and curled around him. “We’re going to sleep.” </p><p>“Ah- did you drink, Kamukura-sama?”<br/>
Kamukura hummed, “Is that not obvious?”<br/>
Nagito giggled wrapping his arms around the long haired boy, “It is, I was just confirming.” Komaeda felt his heart pounding in his chest, part of him knew he didn’t deserve this attention, the other was extremely confused as to why Kamukura was suddenly showing interest in someone like him. But he knew what he had to do, as a servant. “Well Kamukura-sama, if... this is what you desire, I could never deny your request. As your servant.”<br/>
But still, it did feel selfish to indulge in such a moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They may or may not be under the legal drinking age in this work but hell... They’re also war criminals so I think there’s a bit more to be worried about than underage drinking.</p><p> </p><p>still disclaimer: don’t drink under your country’s legal age kids. Society hasn’t ended for us yet so law still exists for us and it’s bad for liver and brain :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. silk sheets (kamukoma)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuru doesn’t make his own bed, and neither does Nagito</p><p>But Izuru doesn’t let Nagito freeze at night<br/>And Nagito makes Izuru’s bed fit for a king.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>abolish responsible adult-like izuru in favor of angsty depressed teen son izuru</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuru never made his bed. It was a boring and pointless task. Why did he need a fitted sheet when he could sleep on a mattress just fine? Why did he need a neatly laid comforter when he was just going to mess it up anyways? Why did he need multiple pillows when he only had one head? It was all pointless. </p><p>Nagito never made his bed either. He would sleep on his mattress, topped only with the fitted sheet for a cleaner look. But other than that, he gave himself nothing. Did someone like him really deserve the comfort brought by a blanket and pillow? He would rather freeze to death and kink his neck than wallow in a pool of guilt, from taking advantage of a luxury he could afford but didn’t deserve.</p><p>But still, Most mornings Nagito would wake up rubbing his face in his pillow, with a blanket draped over his frail body. </p><p>And every night Izuru would come back to his own bed, carefully lined with the finest silk sheets and pillow cases and a comforter as soft as the clouds. </p><p>And some nights he would share that luxury with the only one he believed deserved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may elaborate on this concept later, but for now here’s a semi-artistic description of one of my favorite headcanons</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>